The Yang Zimmer
by ilikehats2
Summary: Alvin finally thinks he has the perfect plan against Berk...but his rampaging Dragon bites Astrid and interesting effects take place rated t for safety reasons u never know
1. I

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the Idea

Astrid's Pov

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shinning and StormFly and I were soaring over Berk.

"WOOHOO"I shouted my arms spread out as I took in the air when StormFly shuddered

"What's wrong girl"I asked and saw an outcast ship near the Berk shores

"StormFly?"I asked when she started turning away. It was one ship we could easily take it...

"WAIT STORMFLY-"I shouted but she protested and flew faster towards Berk

"STORMFLY"I shouted

Alvin's Pov

"Scavage!"

"Yes Alvin?"

"Is the Dragon ready?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Good...After seeing what that Dragon did to our men...well Berk is in for a Surprise"I said then saw that Deadly Nadder the girl rides

"Sir...should we-"

"No...I think the Dragon knows what we brought"I said"RELEASE IT"

My men nodded and raced to where we had out caged dragon. It was about twice the size of a night fury with wings similar to a Grunkle but longer with spikes on the edge. It had long skinny rows of teeth and blinding red eyes. It was a dark green dragon with a speckle of black and grey near the tail which split into two. They released the bars holding it and the dragon soared upward roaring at us

"AH GET LOST"I shouted as my men fired large rocks at it...the Dragon headed to Berk and we headed back to OutCast Island.

Hiccup's Pov

I was grooming Toothless when Astid came running over

"HICCUP I SAW AN OUTCAST BOAT NEAR THE SHORE"She said out of breathe

"What?"

"I would have fired but StormFly just flew away"She said

"Come on lets go check it out"I said getting onto Toothless and we flew off to the spot. But I didnt see anything

"Are you sure Astrid?"I asked

"Hiccup I know what I saw"She said

"They must have lost their nerves and left"I said though I didnt even believe that...Suddenly Toothless shuddered

"You ok boy"I asked as we headed back to the village.

* * *

NO Pov

Later that night, Bucket was wandering the Feilds gathering some run away sheep.

"Come on now"He said

"BUCKET"Mulch called"Come on..."

"Sorry Mulch but the sheep got out?"

"Oh just come on"Mulch said leading Bucket back to the barn. They opened the large doors to step backwards in shock and fear. A large dragon looked up with blood red eyes growled and flew out over them dropping a dead sheep onto them.

"What was that?"Mulch asked

"A dragon"

"WELL I KNOW THAT"Mulch argued"Come on we need to go tell Stoic"

Meanwhile

Hiccup was eating dinner while his dad had gone out to feed Thornado

"I wonder what the Outcasts were doing near our shores"Hiccup mused when the door burst open

"Hiccup!Where's Stoic"

"Out back...DAD"Hiccup called to have his father come walking in

"What is it"

"Stoic we went to go returned some sheep to the barn and-"

"What is it Bucket?"Stoic asked

"A dragon killed ten sheep..."

"What?"Hiccup said"But the dragons dont-"

"I dont think this is a normal Berk inhabitant Stoic it was twice Toothless' size with Grunkle like wings red eyes and long slender teeth"Mulch said

"I've never heard of a dragon like that"Hiccup said"Not a single dragon description like that"

"You think its a new species?"Mulch asked

"Maybe...but its obviously a possible threat"Stoic said"Hiccup round up the others scope the feilds"

"Sure dad"Hiccup said"Come on Toothless"


	2. II

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the Idea

Astrid's Pov

I was standing in StormFly's little hut feeding her trout. I was absentmindedly petting StormFly. _Why were there Outcasts sailing near our shore and why didn't they land? What made StormFly so upset? Why did she disobey me? Was it instincts?_

"Astrid!"I was pulled from my thoughts by Hiccup

"In here" I called

Hiccup came in with Toothless

"Astrid...we need to do some scouting Mulch says that some new dragon killed some sheep" Hiccup said

Killed SHEEP!

"That's awful!"I was shocked

"I'm gonna get SnotLout can you get Fishlegs and the twins" He asked

I nodded and set up StormFly then rushed over to Fighlegs house

"Fishlegs!"I shouted pounding on the door till he came out

"Astrid? It's late"He moaned

"Emergency Scouting"I said

He nodded and ran to go get Meatlug while I ran to the Twins house

"RUFFNUT TUFFNUT!"I shout pounding on the door when Tuffnut came out

"What do you want?"

"Emergency Scouting..."I said

"We're coming"Tuffnut said as I got on StormFly's saddle and flew up as Barf and Belch and MeatLug flew their riders next to me

"Feilds"I said zooming off

* * *

Hiccup's Pov

After getting SnotLout we flew to the feilds where I raced to the dead Sheep below us.

"How is this possible?"I asked myself outloud

"Maybe someone wanted a midnight snack"

I turned to SnotLout

"None of the dragons on Berk kill Sheep"I had my teeth clenched. I then saw the others landing near us.

"More dead sheep"I told them

"Look at these teeth marks..."FishLegs said"And these claws..."

"We've never seen anything like these"I said when I turned the sheep over where the teeth marks left a strange green like tinge to it around the edge.

"Poison?"I asked

"Maybe but..."Fishlegs shook his head"Its too hard to tell"

"Look all the sheep have it"Astrid said turning over two more sheep

"We're in uncharted territory Hiccup...this dragon is obviously dangerous"

I went to answer when the dragons started shaking

"MeatLug whats wrong?"FishLegs asked when suddenly

"MEATLUG"

Fishlegs was suddenly lifted off by his dragon and

"WOAH! HOOKFANG"SnotLout protested as he was flown in the air against his will along with Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

"WOAH TOOTHLESS"I said as StormFly threw me on Toothless' back and he took off

"STORMFLY!"Astrid protested avoiding her dragon"What has gotten into you"

I suddenly saw a large shadow lurching around in the feilds

"ASTRID"I shouted

* * *

No Pov...

Astrid was trying to avoid StormFly when

"ASTRID"Hiccup shouted

She turned around to see a flash of movement and froze. The dragon was still here. StormFly moved slowly towards Astrid when something tackled her away from her rider. StormFly roared in warning

"STORMFLY"Astrid shouted to see the red eyes of the other dragon

"ASTRID"Hiccup called

"NO DONT COME DOWN"She shouted to Hiccup as the dragon came closer

"Good Dragon...nice dragon..."She whispered slowly backing up when it Pounced.

Astrid fell backwards just under the Dragon and saw its split tail, the spiked grunkle wings. She held her breathe as it landed behind her turning to face her. She rolled out of the way as it came barreling and got onto her knees getting up. Astird ran to StormFly who was getting on her feet and hurried to climb onto the saddle when something tackled into StormFly sending Astrid to the ground

"StormFly...some fire"Astrid whispered and her dragon obeyed. She raced to her dragons side when she heard the low intimidating growl and huugged StormFly's head

"Its ok girl"She whispered and turned to the dragon. Its red eyes were the only thing she could make out in color when until it came closer to the fire where she saw the dark green skin

"Woah...easy girl...easy"Astrid said walking slowly to the dragon

The dragon glared at her and gave a low growl

"Hey there boy...how you doing?"Astrid asked"Im not gonna hurt you...Its gonna be ok"

Astrid went to go pet the dragon when it snapped at her arm and she screamed as she held it close to her. The dragon smiled and moved closer and closer as Astrid fell to her knees

* * *

StormFly's Pov

MASTER!

I jumped over my master sending the Foreign Strange Enemy hard into the dirt. I stomped on its wings hard benting them ever so slightly when I felt pain in my feet. The Spikes had left deep cuts. The dragon looked at me with the blazing red eyes

"_Deadly Nadder you protect this Human?"_

_"Yes...Yes I do"(This is the Dragon Language) _

_"Please understand that humans are cruel...they chained me and forced me across the sea to be here.."_

_"Those are OUR enemies...you are in no harm here"_

I waited for the other dragons reply

"_Nadder...I am plagued with disease...I am unlike you all...I must kill sheep...I have been born like my family to die on our Fifty Fifth Full Moon and that...that is Tonight"_

I stared at the dragon

_"I am like your NightFury friend the last of my kind...I implore you to abandon this human"_

_"WHY?WHY SHOULD I?"_

_"Because she will die"_

With that the Dragon gave a toothy smile as the full moon shone over us and the dragon's eyes lost their glow as the dragon became limp under me. I got off and heard a moan... MASTER


	3. III

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the Idea

StormFly's Pov

I raced towards my Master...she was on the ground barely conscious but alive. I gave a soft growl and nudged her. She was so pale...

"its ok girl...not too bad" She is such a bad liar

I heard Hiccup and Toothless landing and running but I kept my eyes on my master

"the name...of the dragon...its-its a Yang Zimmer..."She said giving a forced smile as Hiccup came into hearing range and passed out

* * *

No Pov

Hiccup raced to Astrid's side and placed her head in his lap

"Astrid!Astrid say something!"He said worried

"Woah...StormFly killed it!"Tuffnut said

"But where's the wound...the-"

"It was sick"Fishlegs said but none of them but the dragons and Hiccup cared they were around the injured girl

"Oh man..."Hiccup said"Toothless get me some twigs"

Toothless nodded and ran to comply as he pulled out some bandages to wrapped Astrid's bloody arm. He then took the twigs from his dragon and took some string trying to make some kind of bandage.

"Toothless.."He said picking up the girl"Get her to Gobber or even just a doctor"

He then turned to HookFang

"Go with him...maybe you can alert people if no one sees you"

HookFang nodded and the two flew off. StormFly went to follow but Hiccup stopped her

"StormFly...StormFly STOP"He said

"HEY WHERE IS THAT NO GOOD DRAGON GOING"SnotLout shouted

"Going to do as I said..."Hiccup argued"You all care about that Dragon that COULD HAVE KILLED ASTRID"

"Hiccup this dragon it was sick...a genetic sickness with these black and grey spots near the tail.

"She said...the name was Yang Zimmer I overheard her before..."

"Its dead Hiccup"Fishlegs finished"How'd it get here though"

My eyes widened

"What?"Ruffnut asked

"Alvin"Hiccup growled hopping onto StormFly

* * *

Meanwhile

HookFang flew over the village setting its body on fire. The intense heat and light caught some attention as Toothless landed roaring and spitting fire in the sky. Stoic and Gobber ran to Toothless

"Gobber please tell me it isnt Hiccup"Stoic said as his friend ran ahead and stopped

"Ok...it isnt Hiccup"Gobber said

"Oh thank Thor..."

"Its Astrid"Gobber said scooping up the girl and rushing to Stoic's house since it was the closest and laid her on Hiccup's bed getting a wet rag and putting it on her burning head.

"She's got a fever...a high one"Gobber said

"I better go tell her parents"Stoic said

"No I will...you wait for the others"Gobber said leaving the room

* * *

Hiccup's Pov

I landed infront of my house to see HookFang lying down bored as Toothless paced. StormFly settled to the ground staring at the door with an intense stare and Toothless walked over to comfort her. I rushed into the house

"DAD!"

"YOUR ROOM"

I raced into my room to see Astrid with a wet cloth on her pale face.

"The dragons dead..."I said my voice in a hard steely detached voice that didnt belong to me

"What happened?"

I looked at Astrid then my dad and walked over

"We went scouting...we were studying the sheep when the Dragons forced us on our saddles and up in the air...Astrid avoided StormFly and the Yang Zimmer attacked her...its dead though but it bit her"

"Yang Zimmer?"

"She named it..."

"Who killed it"

"It had a genetic disease...the grey and black spots near the tails Fishlegs said was the indicator"My voice was tight and I was afraid I would start to choke up

"Im gonna go see if Gobber's back"With that my dad left

I sat in the chair and held Astrid's uninjured hand thinking about all the time she used violence as communication. I heard footsteps but didnt look behind me

"Woah she looks awful...OW"

Tuffnut

"Is she ok?"Ruffnut asked

"Does she look ok?!"Fishlegs demanded

"Guys...please lets not argue"I sighed looking at them

"Where's SnotLout"

"Walking"Tuffnut laughed

"Hiccup I studied the dragon"Fishlegs said

"And?"

"It bit Astrid...its teeth and saliva have a kind of toxic on them...it might kill her..."

I turned my back on them and looked at her.

"Maybe she can-"

"Hiccup its poisonous...we've never dealt with-"

I suddenly turned on Fishlegs and he stayed quiet

"Alvin brought that thing here...but he didnt know it would die so easily"I said and placed a hand on Astrid's forehead. Burning hot, I grabbed the cloth and dumped it in water again placing it back

"Hiccup it takes three days for a toxin to kill so if she survives three days she'll probably live"

I just nodded and as the twins left Fishlegs sat beside me

"Hiccup...she's one of our greatest riders next to you remember the Dragon Slaying Academy...she was the Best she's not going down without a fight"

I nodded as we stayed up there all night


	4. IV

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the Idea

Hiccup's Pov

I was awoken by Toothless nuzzling me. I had fallen out of my chair during the night and laid all spread out on the floor. Fishlegs must have gone home while I was asleep.

"Hey boy...hows old StormFly"I rubbed my head and he looked down

"Not good?"I asked when Gobber came in

"Ok out"

"But Gobber"I was about to protest when he kicked me out

"Must replace the bandages and-oh just get out!"

Gobber kicked me out of my room while I took one more look at Astrid still out and Toothless led me outside where StormFly was still guarding waiting

"Hey StormFly"I said to see her hardly acknowledge me

Toothless walked over and settled next to her trying to comfort the poor dragon. I sat on the ground on the otherside of Toothless waiting for Gobber to come out. I sat there for a while until he came out

"How is she?"I asked

"The fever is high and she's paler then ever"Gobber said"I replaced your makeshift bandage for a real one...come on"He said leading me back inside

Astrid had a brand new bandage over her arm and the cloth was freshly soaked and on her burning head. She was pale though and shivering slightly.

"I cant tell if she's gonna live"Gobber said "But I did what I could"

I nodded as he left.

* * *

Astrid's Pov

I suddenly became aware of how weak and sick I felt. I hadn't felt like this in ages...and I suddenly knew what the dragons felt like with those flowers they were allergic to. I tried to peel my eyes open and an exahausted sigh escaped my lips. I became dully aware that I wasnt in the feilds but everything was more or less a haze.

"where...where am I" My hoarse voice croaked out cracking slightly

I had a slight headache and felt something cool and wet on my forehead. Where am I? Suddenly something came clattering to the ground drawing my attention

"Astrid!"

I tried to turn my head but I was too tired and weak but I recognized the voice

"hiccup?"I croaked out

His head swam into my hazy view

"How do you feel?"He asked

"awful..."I croaked"where's stormfly and-"

"Toothless is outside with her...everyone was worried"He said

"hiccup...I-I dont feel good"I croaked my vision was getting cloudy and I was getting light headed

"Its ok Astrid...its all gonna be-"

But I couldnt hear Hiccup anymore and started falling into darkness

* * *

No Pov

Hiccup sighed as Astrid passed out and went to go clean up the food he dropped at the doorway. He cleaned it up and went to go to Dragon Training. He met Mulch on the way out

"Take care of her?"He asked

"Of course...now go on Ill send Bucket over if she wakes up"

Hiccup nodded and hopped on Toothless

"Come on StormFly...Mulch will take care of her"Hiccup said coaxing StormFy to follow to the Dragon Academy.

But once he got there well...

"So...first thing we should do is assign someone to take care of StormFly"Hiccup said

"No the First thing we should do is record that Yang Zimmer in the Book"Fishlegs said

"And besides StormFly's all depressed who wants a depressed dragon!"Tuffnut said

"Guys leave StormFly alone"Hiccup said and turned to Fishlegs

"We'll do that when we find someone to take care of StormFly...Astrid's parents wont exactly know what to do"

"You do it"SnotLout said

Hiccup shook his head then sat down with FishLegs and began working on the page for the Yang Zimmer. They soon finished and StormFly gace a sorrowful wimper

"There there StormFly we'll head back soon"Hiccup said going over to pet her and realized that she hadn't eaten the lunch he gave her

"Whats wrong girl?Got a tooth ache?"Hiccup asked worried

StormFly didnt reply and Hiccup turned to Toothless

"Toothless?"

Toothless had a worried look then shook his head no

"Oh its ok girl"Fishlegs said as Meatlug followed"We're all worried"

"Yeah yeah...but lets get on to whats important"SnotLout said annoyed"Making a statue of me!"

"Why would we do that?"Hiccup asked

"Cause I won the Thaw Fest and there was a dragon competition and-"

"Not this again"Hiccup moaned"We are NOT making a statue of You!"

"Come on Im sure Astrid is on my side!"

Hiccup looked at SnotLouts after the retort

"Do you even hear yourself?"Hiccup asked"Training is over..."

With that Hiccup hoped on Toothless' saddle and flew back home with StormFly right behind him


	5. V

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the Idea

Hiccup's Pov

It was late and as I brought StormFly and Thornado some food. Dad was working late with Gobber on fixing something so I was feeding them tonight. I had some fire wood with me so StormFly could make herself a fire if she got cold

"Eat up guys..."I said as I went back inside to go watch Astrid while eating some cooked Trout. I came back inside to hear violent coughing and ran to see Astrid sitting up coughing like crazy. I placed my plate on the side table and ran to Astrid.

"Astrid!" I knelt down next her trying to help her "Are you ok?"

"Do I SOUND OK"She coughed

"Sorry"I said feeling her head...SHE WAS BURNING UP

"Hiccup!"She coughed as I dipped the cloth in freezing water

"Its ok Astrid its all ok"I said placing it on her head as she lied back down. She was extremely pale and coughing badly. Her eyes were drooping but she was fighting to stay awake

"TOOTHLESS"I called for my dragon

Toothless came running in and saw Astrid

"GET GOBBER!OR A DOCTOR ANYONE!"I shouted and he ran to comply

"Hiccup...Hiccup I-"Astrid was coughing worse and started shaking

"Astrid its gonna be ok...Its gonna be-"

She was shaking worse and started coughing even worse and started falling unconscious.

"Oh man..."I said as Gobber came running in and kicking me out again

* * *

It was the second day and Gobber had told me that Astrid was in a critical state. She was constantly coughing and her fever wasn't breaking. It had to break by tonight or she could be a goner. I had instructed Toothless to wait with StormFly as I tended to Astrid. All day I took care of her despite everyone saying that Gobber would handle it. I refused to listen to them and was taking care of her. Her eyes were closed and her blonde hair was plastered to her face, a mess. She was constantly shaking and I was getting worried.

"Come on Astrid..."I begged

The sun was getting low and I was almost ready to scream. Her fever wasnt breaking and I was getting scared

"Come on Astrid...come on"I begged"Thor please please help her"

"HICCUP"My dad called

"IN HERE"

"HICCUP!"

I realized that my dad was in need of some help and went to go help him.

Astrid's Pov

I was constantly shaking cold...I was coughing and hardly able to move. I was dreaming...because I was in a vast wheat feild. I was shaking and went to my knees. I heard nothing and I was about to pass out in my own dream. I realized something

"Im gonna die"I cried

Suddenly...

"_Come on Astrid...Come on_" Hiccup's voice called

I started to look up and saw all the memories I had with him...I rubbed my eyes and was suddenly yawning. I blinked and realized I was in a bed.

"What?"I croaked looking at my bandaged arm. I started to slowly sit up and moved my legs to the edge of the bed and got up. I put an arm to the wall for support and moved to the door.

I heard talking

"Thanks son"I heard Stoic say and moved closer

"No problem..I guess I better go check on-"

"Check on who"I asked with a croak

* * *

No Pov

Hiccup turned to see Astrid in the doorway leaning against the door

"ASTRID!"Hiccup cried helping her

"You're alive!"Stoic said"I better go get Gobber!"

Stoic then ran out and Hiccup sat Astrid at a table checking her fever

"That-thats impossible"Hiccup said

"What?"

"You had this huge fever and now you're losing it faster then Alvin pillages"

Hiccup looked at her

"Dont you ever do that again!"He said sternly

"Do what Hiccup"Astrid asked"Follow your teachings?"

"You nearly DIED"

"And I still feel like death but Im alive..."Astrid croaked out again

"StormFly!"Hiccup said in remembrance"Stay there!"

Hiccup ran to the door and looked out to still see the two dragons

"STORMFLY!"He shouted"STORMFLY COME HERE"

Stormfly came to the door and looked inside to see Astrid in one of the chairs smiling

"Hey girl"Astrid croaked

StormFly cried out in happiness and Astrid got up and slowly and wobbly walked over to the door and placed her hand on StormFly

"Its ok Girl...you've been good right?"Astrid asked as Gobber and Stoic came back into the house

"Its a Miracle!"Gobber said "With her fever she should have been a goner!"


	6. VI

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the Idea

Hiccup's Pov

It was two days after Astrid's miraculous recovery. She was now staying at home still with a bandaged arm. Life was back to normal...mostly. Astrid still wasnt feeling too great and only enough to walk around the village not any riding. I would join her on walks and help take care of StormFly.

"Thanks Hiccup"She said as we groomed StormFly

"No problem how are you feeling?"

"Slightly queasy"She said"But Ill live"

"Astrid maybe you should-"

"I refuse to rest"She said

"But Astrid-"

"Hiccup I'll be fine"

"And yet you almost-"

"We arent going there"Astrid answered and hopped onto the Saddle

"What are you doing?"I asked

"Going for a ride"She responded and soon I was left with Toothless

"I hate it when she does that"I say to him

* * *

Astrid's Pov

Though I felt slightly queasy I immediately felt better with the wind blowing against my face and riding my dragon

_"You're feeling better"_

I immediately stiffened

"Who said that?"I called

_"Astrid whats wrong?"_

I stiffened again

"Who said that"

_"Astrid whats wrong? Its just me...StormFly"_

"StormFly!"I said in a more questioning tone

_"Yeah?"_

I looked at my dragon shocked and accidentally started fumbling for a grip and started to suddenly fall off as StormFly flew upward. I hung on with the edges of my fingers tightly until she leveled off

"Ok...so I can understand what my dragon says"I noted to myself not sure if I should be scared or not

_"Astrid? Do you want me to land?"_

"Um...yeah"I said

* * *

No POV

Hiccup was sitting in a feild working on the Book of Dragons while Toothless relaxed under the sun.

"HICCUP HICCUP"Astrid called running over

"Astrid? Whats wrong?"Hiccup asked

"Hiccup!Hiccup! I-I understand Dragons!"Astrid said out of breathe

"We all do Astrid...we all-"

"No NO I mean I can understand them when they talk"Astrid said excited

"Oh"Hiccup asked amused

"Yeah at first I thought I needed rest so I took a nap with StormFly on watch and when I woke up I could still understand StormFly!"Astrid said

"Astrid are you sure...maybe you hit your head or...its a small side affect from the fever"Hiccup said concerned

"No! Hiccup Im telling the truth"Astrid said

"Astrid maybe we shoul get you home"Hiccup argued kindly

"Im TELLING THE TRUTH HICCUP"Astrid shouted

"Astrid I sure you are but-"

"I AM NOT GOING CRAZY"Astrid argued then turned to Toothless

"Toothless I HEARD THAT"Astrid said shocking Toothless because he gave such a soft roar

"Come on Astrid"Hiccup said

"Forget it"Astrid said walking back to StormFly and looked down at Hiccup angry

Later that evening Astrid woke up in the dead of night unable to sleep. StormFly stuck her head through Astrid's window to see if she was ok

"Sorry girl...just cant sleep"Astrid said and StormFly gave a small roar

"Yeah maybe a nightly ride will be better"Astrid said as they flew subconsciously landed in the Dragon academy and grabbed a quill ink and some of the extra paper

"Here StormFly...you get comftorable while I do something"Astrid whispered her eyes far away with thoughts

* * *

Astrid's Pov

When we landed here I had ideas buzzing in my head...no not ideas...something...something else. I had instructed that StormFly rest and I got to work with what I was doing. I was making sketches and writing and writing and writing.

"Wait till Hiccup see this"I whispered


	7. VII

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the Idea

Hiccup's Pov

I woke up the next morning ready for a normal day of Draogn training. Everyone was rounding at the entrance except Astrid

"Where's Astrid?"I asked

"Still sleeping I think"Fishlegs said

"Should I go wake her?"Ruffnut asks

"No let her sleep...its funny the other day she kept saying she could understand what the dragons were saying"I said and we walked in and stopped

Astrid was on the floor with paper and ink everywhere. She had drawings and papers with writing everywhere, she had a far away look and didnt even know we were here. I walked over carefully around the papers and squat down next to her. I saw a picture of the dragon that attacked her...that nearly killed her and looked at it

"Astrid?"I asked putting a hand on her shoulder looking at her work

"Oh...hey Hiccup"She said

"Astrid? What is all of this?"I asked

"Hiccup I was just flying around on StormFly and when we landed here it just came to me!"She said a small amount of excitement in her voice. Toothless came closer and looked at a picture of a NightFury Astrid drew.

"Wow you got alot done"I said surprised

"Hiccup...I-I dont know how but I know this stuff! I dont know how but I do"Astrid said getting up

"Astrid Astrid"I said getting up next to her"Maybe we should slow down for a moment"

"Slow Down?"She asked

"Astrid this is all great but do we have proof about this stuff"

"Hiccup I know its right!"Astrid said

"Astrid-I know you do but maybe you should-"

"Hey Astrid can you maybe translate what HookFang keeps saying to me...I DONT KNOW WHY HE WONT LISTEN"SnotLout shouted laughing

"Translate?"Astrid asked and turned from SnotLout to me

"Do you all think Im nuts?"Astrid asked

"No no...its completely normal for you to understand what Dragons say"Fishlegs said

"You all think Im a joke!"Astrid shouted and glared at me

"Astrid no its just-"

"IM SERIOUS!"Astrid shouted at me"IM SERIOUS"

Astrid stormed off and I looked at all of these papers

"How could she write all of this...these cant be true"FishLegs said"We have no proof!"

I glared at FishLegs

"Ever since she recovered she's been acting different...saying she can under...stand what dragons say..."I said shuffling through the papers until

"Isnt this the Yang Zimmer"FishLegs asked

I noded taking the paper

"The Yang Zimmers are very distinct relatives of the Night Fury and Grunkles with a disease that ends their lives very short on their Fifty Fifth Full Moon...now extinct from existence. They unlike other dragons had the urge to kill sheep"I read and turned to Toothless

"Is this true buddy?"

Toothless however just stared at me unable to answer it

"Astrid's finally lost it"Tuffnut said

"No no...she hasnt lost it"I said"She's just..."

"Crazy"SnotLout said

I rolled my eyes and began to gather these a strange reason I had the urge to look through them.

* * *

Astrid's Pov

I flew off in a fit of frustration. StormFly landed on one of the stone arches in the water and I jumped off sitting there. I glared at the water in frustration and threw rocks into the water.

"I KNOW THATS RIGHT!"I shouted as StormFly stared at me"I KNOW IT IS"

_"Astrid...they dont understand your new knowledge"_

"I know StormFly..."I said

_"Hiccup will believe you...in the end he will know you are right"_

I looked at StormFly and smiled

_"Ready to head home"_

"No"I said

I sat up there dangling my legs and pulled out the piece of paper I had some reason took with me. It was a wonderfully illustrated picture of a Thunderdrum. I knew Hiccup was having trouble drawing one for the book but-

I shook my head and put the paper down. I laid on my back on the hard rock and closed my eyes my bandage arm resting at my side. I heard StormFly move to get comftorable and put her head near mine.

* * *

Hiccup's Pov

After looking though all of the papers Astrid wrote and drew I put them in a bag

"Hiccup the odds of Astrid knowing these things are-"

"FISHLEGS"I shouted all day he has been telling me that these are impossible and probably untrue...and I have had enough of it

He became quiet

"Astrid might be on to something these pictures and facts though we have no prove are worth looking at. Im sure we can figure out a way to see if they are true or not with the dragons"I said and got on my saddle"Now Im going to go talk to Astrid"

I flew off looking for the blonde girl and found her asleep on the rock arch with StormFly next to her. I waved and StormFly saw me. Toothless landed next to StormFly and I manuevered over to the sleeping girl.

"Astrid?"I said shaking her"Astrid?"

She turned over to face me and blinked

"What?"She asked and glared at me"I dont want to talk to you"

"Why not"I asked


End file.
